Teenage Wasteland
by 5kinny.Jeans
Summary: OC Story- South Park is cold, small, snowy, cold, wet and cold, but christ the hicks are hot! Story of a stoner, lurching her way through her teens in a tiny town in Colorado, endless supplies of joints, drinking and making out. A Teenage Wasteland.
1. Chapter 1: I am a Vampire

"_Can't stop addicted to the shin-ding, cop-top he says I'm gonna' win big. Choose not a life of imitation, distant cousin to the reservation"_

I gritted my teeth, slapping the top of my iPod-dock-come-alarm-clock blindly, when it chose not to stop I used all my force to smack the snooze button which subsequently sent my iClassic flying into the muddle of clothes, magazines, makeup and god knows what else which made up the floor of my room. It wasn't that I didn't like RHCP; I was just annoyed and confused. Why did mornings have to come so _early_? I leaned precariously out of my bed blindly reaching for my poor MP3; finding it I set it down on my bedside table.

Not that this was unlike every other morning of every other school day. I moaned like a zombie, surfacing from my plush duvet mess of a grave, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed, I got up. I stopped in front of my curtains; I braced myself then flung them open. I hissed like a vampire, eyes screwed up as I stumbled backwards, the snow reflected the overcast white-grey of the sky making it absolutely blinding. I panted risking opening one eye, I fought a shriek, my eyes burned as I blinked trying to move forward I stubbed my toe and squealed, I blinked frantically for another minute as my eyes got used to the light. I bend down then proceeded to scout the floor for anything wear-able. I cursed South Park and its damned snow as I crawled around in my tiny shorts and the massive jumper I slept in, goose pimples rippled out over my bare and very pale legs like dominos. I selected a clean-ish pair of slate blue hip skimming skinny's which were practically ripped to shreds and turned to my almost empty wardrobe.

I'd made a mess of my room in record time; we'd been here, like what? Two weeks? I hopped from clear spot to clear spot, not wanting to break anything or get a nasty surprise if I stepped on something. I searched along the bottom of my wardrobe, not finding much; I reached for my Red Hot Chili Peppers hoody.

I'd actually done something pretty cool with this one, I'd slashed the ends of the sleeves so they frayed, cut out a thumb hole because the sleeves were too long and I'd managed to make it into an off-the-shoulder hoody which took me ages but looked amazing. I grabbed it also taking some clean underwear. I got changed swiftly; I'd always loved this outfit. My I * RHCP top looked amazing, showing off my perfect skin (which I was very proud of, if only I didn't have loads of freckles on my cheekbones) I smiled at myself in the mirror, fringe resting lightly on my eyebrows as I reached for my brush.

My hair was a miracle. It was an amazing cherry red, so rich people asked what hair dye I used. I was a totally natural red-head; apart from that I got the opposite to a perm. I had ringlets when I was younger, cute-ish but I wanted to razor and layer my hair which wouldn't do with my curls, so I had a 6-month-strong straightening which sorted it out perfectly, it was almost down to my elbows when I left my arms by my sides. I tutted to myself as I saw my skinned knee through the rips in my jeans, freakin' skateboarding I thought as I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my iPod, tucking it into the pocket of my jeans, if I didn't have my iPod I would DIE. I searched for my headphones, they then joined my MP3. I turned back to my full length mirror, smiling triumphantly, I didn't look half bad. I was short. 5ft 5" isn't exactly tall by many teenagers' standards; my eyes are grey-blue but apparently changed shades depending on my mood. Overall I was okay. My mom said I was way too skinny but I ate SO much, constant crap: pizza (cold or warm), chips, fries, sweets, chocolate, popcorn, soda. Sugar and fat all the way, yum.

I went into the bathroom, peed, washed my face, cleaned my teeth then went back to my room. Applying my dark eyeliner and a feathery coat of black mascara I quickly ran my favourite pineapple chap stick over my lips shoving it into my satchel afterward, nothing like the cold to give you flaky lips.

I was born in England, flown over to New Jersey as soon as I was able, and lived there ever since. Well, ever since two weeks ago when we moved to the teeny-tiniest of towns, South Park Colorado. The miracle of snow had worn off around… 1 week and 6 days ago now; it was just annoying and made my converse wet. I took two of those plastic bracelet things called 'Sex Bands', doing the weird little hook around thing and slipping them on my wrist, I studied my chipped black nail polish but decided it looked okay. I slung my satchel over my shoulder; it was originally black and white checker. It's now kind of dark grey and black, fraying from every seam, the signatures of everyone from Middle School, Pictures, Lyrics, you name it, it's on there somewhere. I have badges too, ones I've received as presents from friends, ones I've bought myself, that used to be my thing at Middle School. But I was entering into the second year at High School, the first time I'd ever been without one person I knew at School. I open my underwear draw; I take out a wrapped packet of joints I'd made the other night and stuff them into the lining of my bag.

I thought of my sister who was obviously fast asleep next door, I whined wishing I was the one curled up in bed. I had been able to for the past two weeks, mom had been allowed to not make me go to school for that long. I was 'fragile', sometimes I was glad for that excuse, but not glad from where I got that excuse from.

My mom then came into the room; she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Frankie? You okay hun?", she said worriedly.

"Mom, I'm fine. Just a little nervous", I replied cheerily.

"I told the School you prefer to be called Frankie or Chess, but don't be fazed if a few teachers call you Francesca", my mom smiled down at me, I had possibly one of the

coolest mom's ever.

"I won't be, hopefully they won't anyway", I shrugged it off, it didn't really matter to me all that much.

"You want me to give you a lift? It is your first day…" mom's eyebrows knitted together, concern evident in her voice. I laughed it off.

"Its fine mom, the stop's only just around the corner", I smiled "Thanks anyway", I gave her a hug then made my way downstairs then I glanced at the kitchen. I quickly darted inside and took a Pop Tart from the top shelf. I tugged on my battered converse, they were black hi-tops I wore them almost everywhere. I took my keys and dropped them into my satchel, I opened the door, stepping outside-

"Francesca Johnson! I hope you aren't leaving this house without a coat, scarf and hat on!" I slammed the door, smirking to myself as I walked past my mom's aged, burgundy merc. I held onto the Pop Tart, not feeling quite hungry yet, I glanced down. YES! Chocolate! Mom didn't usually buy chocolate ones, result! I smiled, grit on the sidewalk crunching underneath my converse's sole. I'd had braces when I was ten – thirteen, but now I LOVED my teeth, endless teasing of 'metal mouth' and 'brace face' had paid off. I decided not to listen to my iPod; it was only for if I was not talked to and if nobody sat next to me on the bus. I needed all the help I could get to fit in and I would talk to whoever would damned listen and suck up as much as I could. I broke off a corner of my Pop Tart nervously, trying to eat it properly but I let it turn to mush before swallowing it, my stomach was only loosely knotted, but knotted all the same

I turned the corner, the bus stop coming into view; a few kids were already standing or sitting by the shelter. I took in a deep breath, trying to look casual as I approached the stop.

-

**Right, that's the first down. Send in your South Park OC's or I will DIE guys. Reveiw's would be welcome! And yes, I know it's short**

**Mucho love,**

**5kinnys**


	2. Chapter 2: Gropage!

**Might as well get the second chapter of crap up, I read over the first again. It sounded like erm.. shit. Oh well, things can only get worse from here! (:**

**-**

The theme from Jaws rolled into my head as I became closer, the beat picked up, getting slowly louder. My heart was thumping loudly in my ears and-

None of them had even noticed me walk up. I looked down at my converse; I felt my face light up pin. I kept my gaze on my laces until I was sure it had died down I then raised my head. A tetchy looking blonde kid was staring at me, one eye twitched as I met his gaze "AGH!", he shrieked his ringed eyes growing wide as he buried his hands in his light hair and tugged at it hard, squeezing his eyes shut. My face was twisted in shock as I debated weather to tell the kid it was fine or what.

"H-hey", I stuttered, oh god, I hadn't stuttered since I was like 9. The kid looked up at me like I was some bear. He looked a good few inches taller than me, being the midget I am, but he'd shrunk in on himself, I noticed then that a few of the buttons on his shirt weren't in the right holes.

"I'm sorry!" he gabbled, eyes wide once again, he clutched a thermos so tight his knuckles turned white "I didn't mean to stare but I wondered if you were alright because you were looking down for so long", he started to hyperventilate as a firm but gentle hand laid on his shoulders.

"Calm it Tweekers", a gravelly voice spoke from behind the cowering kid, I looked at the guy. I blinked stupidly, gazing up at the easily 6"3 guy beside me. His face seemed to be permanently set into a 'not bothered' expression, his eyes were locked on to the kid he called 'Tweekers'. He was beyond gorgeous, the cliché bad boy if I ever saw one: black hair, wide shoulders, dark 'mysterious' eyes, huge hands, chiselled face, the whole package. I liked his hat, oddly wanting to reach out and mess with the yellow tassels… I am most certainly a freak. I was glad his attention was on the blonde one, if he'd seen me gawking I would've been labelled freak or fangirl instantly.

"U-uh, sorry I didn't mean to scare him…" I said quietly, fiddling with the strap of my satchel, I bit my lip and tasted pineapple. I saw the tiny jolt in the guy's middle finger, which was the jolt of someone who was dying to flip you off; I'd learned that much from Rebecca. I bit down slightly harder.

"Don't worry", the guy replied rather coldly and gruffly he then, for the first time, looked at me. I wanted to puke. The way he looked me up and down so slowly, made me want to retch, event though I knew that all I had in my system was a slice of toast and the edge of a Pop Tart. I didn't like people looking at me, people I didn't know. I noticed that his eyes, of their own accord lingered on my chest, I was a D. That meant, boys had a licence to stare at my boobs because they were big, apparently. Then, I realised that I had no idea what to do next. So I folded my arms around me protectively.

"Oh-okay", I so badly wanted to make a good impression on this guy. Be like who I was at home, my OLD home, with Nicole and Jodie and everyone, I used to flip people off then laugh, I always had my friends around me in a big protective cluster, I hadn't been a nobody girl with big tits. I felt scalded from the guy's look. I knew I was overreacting but still.

I almost flew two foot in the air when someone draped there arm around my shoulders, the someone's sleeve was bright orange.

"Craig, Tweek!" a male voice whined jokingly "Don't keep the new babe all to yourself", he continued a smirk obvious in his voice. So his name was Craig? Craig suited him… And Tweek definitely suited the blonde. I turned around, just catching Craig giving the boy behind me a look which said 'Take her! Take her!' Well, South Park definitely had at least _two_ nice looking hicks. I turned to the one with his arm around me sandy blonde hair with a fringe like Craig's ruffled artfully, orange parker fitted to lithe frame, light skinny jeans and orange vans. But what struck me most was the huge pair of sky blue eyes.

I noticed two other someone's behind the blue-eyed one, at the same time I noticed I'd turned red again and that the mentioned blue-eyed one's hand was dangerously close to my right boob. The new people were ANOTHER two guys, one with cute ginger curls which spiralled out from under his green hat and the other with dark hair and a blue and red bobble hat. I smiled.

I realised something else, Tweek and the two other kids behind orange parka were staring at my hair. Craig alternated between my hair and boobs, orange parka you ask? Looking at my boobs _and_ trying to cop a feel. Wow the boys here new how to make a girl feel special.

"What's yer name sweet cheeks?" orange parka grinned roguishly down at me.

"Francesca Johnson", I stuck out my tongue "Call me Frankie or Chess". I smiled flirtily back at orange parka. There we go, I thought, there's Frankie.

"So, Frankie. This is Tweek and Craig", he winked and motioned to the two I'd overheard already, Tweek having a sudden violent jerk and Craig pretended he hadn't heard Kenny. Then without looking behind him orange parka pointed to the other two "Ginger's Kyle, bobble-hat is Stan", she looked back, catching Kyle's shy wave and sheepish smile accompanied by Stan's friendly grin. "And", orange parka said "The best for last. I'm Kenny, Kenny McCormick".

"Resident man whore", Kyle piped up from behind us. Kenny rolled his eyes as I laughed.

"So, now we've got everyone's names down. Kylieeee", Kenny simpered "You know you love me right? I'd be willing to forgive you for calling me a man whore if you did my Math homework for me", turning his puppy dog face on full beam Kenny moved his hand to my waist and shuffled around to face Kyle. Kenny was rubbing my hip; he really was a man whore.

"Ken. I do it for you every Monday" Kyle said blankly, a disapproving frown on his face.

"But Kylie! I was busy this weekend. There was this amazing party and I got off with like everyone. Bebe and Butters are _amazing_ and"- Kenny was cut off by Kyle; my shoulders were shaking in suppressed laughter.

"Okay! Ken I'll do it, no one needs to hear about you fucking everyone, getting drunk and/or stoned", Kyle said holding out his hand to Kenny to take the said Math work. I decided right then that I liked this Kyle kid.

Craig and Tweek were having their own conversation, completely oblivious. Me and Stan were staying silent as Kyle tried to explain some algebra questions to Kenny and obviously failed. Once or twice I felt Kenny squeeze my butt, but I let it go I wasn't going to drool over him or make a fuss anyway. He was a player, and I knew it. He often added sexual innuendo jokes just to make Kyle squeal frustratedly and blush. It was weird, because I forgot I was in some snow covered, crummy, tiny town and I felt really appreciated and looked after.

But I knew that I shouldn't expect too much, I was the skinny, fuckable new girl and Kenny was just trying to get a leg over. The others just being there because Kenny had come over, as for Tweek and Craig, they just ignored me after the hair-pulling incident.

"I like your jeans", Kenny purred in my ear while Kyle scribbled answers down, muttering profanities under his breath. My lips curled up at the corners and he slid his hand into my back pocket, if he tried anything else I was going to have to pry him off. I felt a sudden prickling of the hairs on my neck; I turned to see Tweek tugging on Craig's arm as the dark haired hard-man started at me. He glanced up at my face and I winked at him, letting out a small giggle and I turned back to see Kyle looking like his head was going to explode.

"What the fuck Kenny!?" he lifted up Kenny's book and showed it. A dozen or so hearts were doodled on the bottom of the page, KM 4 KB was written in each one. Me and Stan burst into hysterics while Kyle turned beet red, Kenny just shrugged and groped my ass. I was glad to see the bus swing by next to the stop, kids immediately perked up and began to pile on, Kenny linked arms with me as people moved out of his way, a few girls gave me glares as I passed, a blonde boy with a quirky-cute style looked hurt but Kenny didn't notice or didn't care.

I was towed along the bus to the back seats where Kenny made me sit in the middle, him on my right. He grinned and waved as Kyle and Stan fought their way to the seats, it was strange how no girls had made an effort to talk to me, I was surrounded by guys (To be frank, I wasn't complaining) but it seemed odd. Usually the preps swooped down to try and take the new kid under their wing, vultures.

Kyle sat down on my left and Stan next to him by the window. The seat next to Kenny stayed empty. I noticed a blue hat with a yellow bobble two rows in front, black hair peeking from underneath. Craig scared me slightly… Well he made me want to hurl at one point but either way, I had the strange urge to get under his skin as much as possible, without direct contact, just intervention. Kenny waved a hand in front of my obviously blank face, I blinked wildly.

"Oh, sorry", I smiled at Kenny who was grinning, again.

"No worries. Hey, do you mind if I look at your iPod?" he asked generally, he saw my moment of hesitation "I'm not gonna steal it Frankie, I just want to see what you listen to".

"Well for one", I pointed at my top, mistake! Kyle seemed to have been following the conversation as a girl in the row in front with a pink beret and long black hair was giggling and flirting with Stan. Kenny nodded, smirking as if he actually cared while Kyle looked for a moment, blushed a little at my noticing and tried to avoid my eyes.

I handed Kenny my silver iClassic, he scrolled through, nodding every so often.

The bus stopped, a big fat kid in a red zip up, baggy blue jeans and a blue and yellow hat lumbered up the bus. He threw insults at a few people before squeezing himself along the rest of the aisle; he took over half of Kenny's seat when he sat down. Thus, forcing Kenny practically into my lap.

"Who's the new ginger dyke?" he sneered, I raised an eyebrow. The fat kid looked annoyed.

"Shut up fat ass, her names Frankie. FYI Cartman, your more of a dyke than she is", Kyle said from behind me not even bothering to look up from his book, I grinned wanting to hug Kyle so bad.

"Stupid Jew" Fat kid/Cartman muttered, Kenny again wrapped his arm around me. I was still freaking cold from being outside but Kenny's parker was radiating heat, I would've killed for a joint right at that moment. The rips in my jeans had made strips of pale flesh freezing, but with Kenny and Kyle on either side of me, I felt warm and fuzzy. I got out my Pop Tart and started to munch, breaking a piece off for Kenny, who opened his mouth expectantly, I laughed feeding him the chocolaty not-so-goodness.

"Do you like weed?" I asked Kenny randomly, a cheeky smile on my face.

"Who the fuck doesn't?" he replied with a laugh.

"We'll get along just fiiine, Mr. McCormick" and now it's my turn to sling my arm around _his_ shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight or what?

A few people noticed me, some didn't. Either way, I guess I was just Kenny McCormick's new arm candy. I didn't LOOK like arm candy did I? I continued to fret until I looked up for no reason in particular, a girl with platinum blonde hair in Pig tails was making her way down the isle, okay, that sounded like she was getting married? But that wasn't what I meant. I admired her hoody, it was black with 'Old School' printed on the front a pair of hands were played paper football in between the words. As she got closer I noticed the bright pink streaks in her hair and the way she pinned back her bangs, usually I would think that would look trashy but something about her made it look very cool.

"That's Evangeline Johansen", Kenny had obviously noted me looking at the Evangeline girl, he didn't seem bothered by it. He leaned toward me a bit more "Cartman watches her play volleyball, like a freakin _stalker_", I glance at Cartman, he wasn't actually as fat as I first thought. But still, he was a complete and utter dick to me. My hand itched to take out a joint, weed was always good either early morning or late at night. I didn't bother to resist, I pulled out my rather decent sized paper bag of marijuana fags I'd made last night and unwrapped it. I saw Kenny raise his eyebrows at the 20 or so joints. "You're not having all that to yourself are you Frankie?" he purred in my ear.

"Nope, I'm selling." I smirk back; Kenny was obviously hoping to snag one for free.

"Woahh! Dude, that's a few joints you got there", a girl with a black tuque and long brown hair swung her head round the side of the seat in front of us, I saw the rings under her also brown eyes. Fuck yes, a proper stoner.

"Got that right", I grinned, offering them to the girl "Need anything?"

"Damn, sorry dude don't think my lunch money will cover it", the girl said in a dreamy tone, she was either stoned or being stoned just made her voice the way it was, either way. I liked her. "Got what I need already, but thanks anyway"

"Ah, no worries", I wrapped up the joints again, suddenly not wanting one, Kenny pouted. "Anyway, I'm Frankie, Frankie Johnson", I stuck out my hand, the girl looked at me a funny little smile on her face, she curled my hand up and we fist-bumped instead.

"I'm Jude Monroe, resident South Park stoner", she grinned and I quirked one corner of my mouth. I'd spotted her necklace, a metal peace sign with woven brown leather instead of a chain, it looked really cool. I was just about to comment on it, then noticed that she'd moved her gaze over to Stan, who was being kissed all over his face by the sickly-cute prep girl with the long black hair.

"Ew", I raised an eyebrow. "I swear Stan would be a little less shallow, but then again he seems like a jock" I frowned. Jude didn't look happy. "Who _is_ that anyway?"

"Wendy Testaburger, self proclaimed queen of South Park High", Kenny cut in as Wendy nuzzled noses with an uncomfortable looking Stan, I pulled a face.

"No kidding", Jude drawled at my reaction, rolling her eyes. The girl called Evangeline was making her way toward the back; she'd dropped her bag off with a sporty-looking girl toward the middle. Cartman shifted in his seat, I knew this because Kenny was pressed even _closer_ to me, if that were physically possible.

"Hey Kyle, was there any English homework from Mrs. Garrison?" she says to Kyle, who looks up from his book.

"Oh AJ! I don't think so, well if there was I haven't done it", he shrugs going back to his book.

"Thanks", she turns to go back to her seat and then she spots me "I didn't think there were going to be any new kids this year, who's this?" she asks Kenny.

"This here is Frankie Johnson", Kenny nudged shoulders with me. Then the Bus suddenly lurched into life sending AJ flying toward us, she shrieked and ploughed straight into Cartman and Kenny. I fought the urge to laugh as Kenny smirked, AJ turned red and Cartman didn't move.

"Duuuuuude!" Jude laughed from in front of me, I grinned. "Unlucky", AJ was scowling at Jude as she said that, she picked herself up and dusted herself off before heading back to her seat. I know I would've probably done exactly the same thing, but then again, not if it was on my first day. Kenny was now teasing Kyle but Cartman looked kinda dazed, I waved my hand down in front of his face, he just glared at me. I shrugged, not even bothering. I played with the 'Blame my Parents, thats what I do' badge on the strap of my satchel, not looking at anywhere in particular.

"Kenny, leave me alone" Kyle said stonily while Kenny just looked amused. Kyle then turned to me "Hey, can I have a look at your schedule?" I was so glad I had my mom. The school had posted it to us and my mom had taken the liberty to tuck it into my satchel. I pulled it out with a shrug, handing it to Kyle.

"I have no idea", I laughed.

"Uh, okay. We have biology, chemistry, physics and English together", Kyle read from the already crumpled piece of paper, he'd obviously already learnt his schedule. "Oh, and Health class, we all have that together", I took back my schedule. We had trig first. I fought the urge to groan, Math was definitely the worst thing ever invented. Anyone who argued otherwise was totally crazy.

The bus stopped again, I turned to the window and saw that it'd started snowing again; I didn't exactly know how I felt right then. First day at a new school, everything just sort of squishing my brain, the pressure made my head hurt but I hadn't even thought of anything, it just started happening. I made no sense, at least not to myself, that might've sounded philosophical or whatever but I was freaking out for no apparent reason, my leg started to bounce, the heel of my converse slapping on the ugly lino and dirty slush. Oh fuck, why now? _Don't let them happen Francesca, stop thinking of everything that provokes them, then you will be able to stop them happening_. The cool voice of my old psychiatrist echoed in my head, I felt like screaming SHUT UP, I DIDN'T EVEN THINK THIS TIME! I'd heard her talking to my mom; she said that they happened because I wanted attention, bullshit. I'd started hyperventilating, I'd had these nervous fits since I turned ten, but the last time I'd had one was four years ago at dad's funeral.

"Frankie?" Kenny looked weirded out at my knee jumping violently, my shallow and increasingly fast breathing along with the fact that I was trembling uncontrollably. My head felt strange, it was thumping but, it felt vague as if I wasn't in it anymore. What a way to start the day, I felt my head being moved forward and back as Kenny shook my shoulders. I needed a drink, my throat was so dry all of a sudden it hurt, nothing was spinning but I couldn't see anything or hear, well I think I could but I wasn't actually aware of it. Kenny looked really worried; I wanted to give him a hug…

"Shit! She's worse than Tweek!" Stan cried from my left, said blonde let out a small cry of "AUGH!" at hearing his name mentioned. I let out a shuddering choke, my eyes rolling back, and then suddenly, I could see again. Then my hearing came back.

"Ugh! She's a freak!" Cartman was leaning over me, I instinctively pushed his head out of the way with the forceful palm of my hand, he yelped. Kyle and Stan looked really concerned, Kenny just looked thankful I hadn't stopped breathing.

"What? You disappointed that you didn't have to give me mouth the mouth resuscitation?" I smirked weakly, Kenny leaned over and gave me a noogie.

"Shut up", he said half heartedly "What the fuck was that? You scared us practically to death"

"Uh", I said quietly "I get these forced fits, my brain induces them when it thinks I'm nervous when I'm not. I haven't had one for years", I rubbed the back of my head while I blinked. I would understand if they thought I was weird and didn't want a girl getting woozy on them every time her brain thought she was freaking out, but either way I gave Kenny my best pouty 'Don't be mad at me' look. I really liked these guys.

"Damn, I've read about those…", Kyle murmured.

"You've read about everything you nerdy ginger Jew", Cartman snarled.

"I think everyone would appreciate it Cartman if you just fucking shut up", I smiled at him and turned away from him, Kenny giggled, Stan looked amused.

"Thanks Frankie", Kyle said, sending a venomous glare over my shoulder at the prick occupying two seats. He gave me back my schedule; I folded it up and put it in the pouch-pocket on the front of my hoody. Stan took out a water bottle, he'd finally detached the Wendy girl from his face, and she was talking animatedly with a girl with long straightened gold-blonde hair.

"Hey, you want some. You still look a little off-colour", he smiled and offered the bottle to me. I took it with a nod; I unscrewed the cap and took a long gulp, trying not to drain too much.

"Thanks, sorry if you didn't want me to drink that much", I handed it back. I felt a bit better. I glance at my right hand, I thumb the mark there it didn't hurt any more but at the time, it'd hurt like hell.

"God, what's up with you Chess? This is the most drama filled bus ride we've had with a new kid. How the hell did you get that beaut'?" Kenny asks, I must look and sound like a complete Mary-Sue, he traces his fingers over the cigarette burn.

"My sister is a bitch", I say sourly, Kenny gives me a started look, but thankfully he doesn't push it. The bus swings into the school; I see the sign 'South Park High' then some scribbled obscenities underneath it. I groan, looking for a map in my bag, I pull it out. A coffee stain blots out most of the first and second floor. Fuck. Stan whistles lowly.

"Well, you're fucked"

"Maybe, but I have trigonometry first" I scan both documents "It's on the ground floor", I sigh in relief as everyone piles off the bus. I walk with the guys and Jude into school, me and Jude discussed the stuff they mixed with weed to make it less pure and cheaper and our distaste on the matter. Sounds deep right? It really wasn't. But I was glad at that, I really liked Jude, she took things like I did. Not seriously. I only thought about serious things when I saw or spoke or fought with my sister. I was so glad she'd finished school, I would've hit her if she'd tried to make my life hell at school too. "Anyone else have trig first?"

"I do, but I'm in a different class…", Kenny said.

"Same", Kyle said. Stan and Jude obviously had a different class altogether.

"Come on, we going to class or what you stupid fags?" Cartman said in his weird voice, obviously not bothered about what I had to say. And fuck if I cared what he said. I said bye to the guys and Jude, hefted my satchel higher onto my shoulder, I clutched my schedule. God I must look like such a newbie, I'd seen them a hundred times before, scurrying around the corridors holding the piece of paper like a lifeline while they hunched over, hoping to be invisible. But I didn't want to be invisible. I stood tall, watched as people eyed me as I walked past. I got a few up and down looks again, they made my stomach shift uncomfortably but I didn't falter.

Soon I was outside the trig room, I breathed in then the 5 minute warning bell went. I pushed open the door and went inside. 4 guys and 3 girls were already there, along with a nervous looking teacher. The guys didn't notice me, the girls all looked at me, turning back with frantic whispers and a few giggles. I didn't give a shit what they though, but at that moment, I was alone as I could get.

**-**

**Dude this sucks so hard. Why did I spend two chapters on the freakin' School Bus? Why did I make Frankie such a Mary-Sue? (--Hence the title of this chapter and the first combined xD) Why didn't I fit all the OC's in? **

**Note for One Black Rose: Sorry if you're not impressed with the way I put AJ in, I'm gonna put her in the next chapter without fail, and not make her like I did in this one.**

**Nikki Alley & Karina Sanchez will be added in the next chapter too. **

**Anyone else who bothers reading this, more OC's please! I'd really appreciate it. Even if this story sucks Cartman ass! (:**

**5kinnys **


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck In The Middle

Well fuck this, I thought to myself as I sat in the back row of the classroom. The girls didn't really seem to care anymore. Two guys had come in a moment earlier and they were talking really fast in accents that contrasted completely, one in French the other English. The French one had mud smeared over his cheek and as he pushed his brown hair back with a large hand little bits of grit rained down onto the floor. I pulled out my iPod, daring the stuttering teacher to tell me to put it away. When he didn't I began scrolling through artists, Vampire Weekend, 30 Seconds To Mars, Coldplay, MGMT, Kings of Leon, Friendly Fires… I stopped at The Burning Hotels, pressing play on my favourite song of theirs. I took out my sharpie and began drawing a watch on my left wrist playing with my tongue stud absentmindedly.

_I got in, you got out  
I walked in, you walked out  
As you usual I'm stuck in the middle_

I'm closing to closure  
Admitting that it's over  
As you usual I'm stuck in the middle

and now you know  
that you control everything  
As you usual I'm stuck in the middle

and now I'm drowning in myself again, yes  
I'm drowning in my self again.

I around a minute into the song I felt a hand on my shoulder; I instinctively yanked on it, twisting it in a way that could easily pop it from the joint as they'd taught us in kick boxing.

"What the fuck" Craig murmured, amused at the way I had his arm twisted around. I nibbled on my lip and let him go.

"Automatic reaction" I said simply with a shrug, he nodded a tiny smile on his lips as he shook his wrist, burying his hands back into his pockets. Damn he looked nice when he smiled.

"You're in my seat", he told me after a second or two.

"And?" I asked boredly.

"You're in my seat…" he repeated calmly.

"You expect me to move?" I smiled in a mocking way, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh blimey, Craig. Leave her alone, she's new!" a girls voice spoke up from behind Craig, in all his vastness I couldn't see around him. My iPod shuffled on to the next song, it was Undisclosed Desires – Muse. She stepped out from behind Craig and whoa. Her hair was fucking fantastic. You could plainly see the natural blonde but what was amazing was all the random colored streaks in it, rainbow time or what? Her clothes were mind-blowing too, mismatched and clashing. It looked like a rainbow unicorn puked on her, but it just worked so well in a way I can't describe. I especially liked her different colored converse.

"Whatever Rhi", Craig said, staring at me.

"Well, Hey. I'm Rhiannon Edwards", she grinned with a short wave. I noted her All Time Low tank top and smiled.

"I'm-"

"Her name's Frankie, okay Rhi? Can I please just find a place to sit now?" Craig said impatiently, I was surprised he'd even remembered my name. Then I wondered if the two were _together_, together. But something about them just made me think of them as good friends.

"Uh… I'll move up if you want?" I said submissively as 2 girls bounced in, the other came slightly behind with a knowing smile on her face.

"I'd appreciate that", Craig grunted as I slid up two seats, Rhiannon sat next to me on the right and Craig on the other side of her. I saw the French and the English guys sitting in front of us, Rhiannon pulled out her textbook and pencil case before staring at the back of the French one's head, her eyes slightly glazed. I grinned; Craig glanced at me and rolled his eyes. I looked at the quirky way Rhiannon had painted her nails, her hand was cradling her chin so I got a good look at them they were painted to match her outfit, well sort of. She'd painted one pink, one yellow in a sequence and put two small white dots near the edge of each.

"I told you there was a new girl!" I turned around as if 'new girl' was my name, a girl with large hazel eyes and mocha hint to her skin stood grinning at the edge of the desk. She blew a bubble with her gum and popped it swiftly.

"Someone told me there weren't going to be any new kids this year!" a girl with black hair and dyed-green bangs, said with a matching grin. They looked at me a bit like I was some fascinating animal in a Zoo, just everything about them made me smile. The girl with green bangs was wearing black translucent tights with a dark green pleated skirt which matched her fringe, she wore a black tank top then a green unbuttoned blouse over it, a gold lucky horseshoe pendant around her neck, once again; green pumps with ruffles on them and a little four-leafed clover clip in her hair. The other girl wore a yellow tank top, purple fitted coat and electric blue jeans with yellow plimsolls; her hair was back in a ponytail.

"I'm Francesca Johnson. Call me Frankie or Chess", something told me I was going to be repeating that a lot today…

"This is Lucy Montgomery", the girl in the purple coat motioned to the green-wearer "And I'm Karina Sanchez", she beamed, continuing to chew on her gum. Then the other girl who was behind them came up, she had brown hair and a black jacket on, she had on a simple long sleeved navy blue top underneath.

"M'names Nikki Alley", she said. Nikki seemed alright, not the type I would've guessed to be friends with Lucy and Karina but alright all the same. The 3 musketeers sat down next to me, obviously this was their usual spot I couldn't imagine Craig sticking them for long. Everyone else flooded into the class as the bell rung, I pocketed my iPod and glared at the teacher as he pulled me up to the front of the class.

"Ah. Um, this is uh, Francesca- No, Frankie Johnson", it was kind of excruciating, but not for me. Then he said "Uh, um Say something about you", I raised an eyebrow.

"Any of you Tweekers, I'm selling." I winked, a few people in the class laughed. "And if you don't pay me I'll kick your ass", the poor Maths teacher didn't get it. Which I was glad of, I didn't want a slip to go see the school councillor over the misuse of illegal drugs on my first day. Craig had watched me with a weird smirk on his face, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. I felt like a mouse being watched by a hungry cat. Speaking of cats, I thought as I sat back down, I forgot to talk about Mrs Dog.

Mrs Dog is a male ginger tomcat with 3 legs and one eye. He's my baby. I love Mrs Dog, I named him when I was only three years old and couldn't seem to grasp the fact that cats and dogs were different from each other. I sat back down, I don't think the girls next to me had actually believed that I was selling drugs, but damn it sounded bad like that. It wasn't _that_ bad. Trig went on uneventfully; I got a notebook which I doodled all over and a heavy textbook which I put in my bag. I made note that I had to find my locker at some point.

Next lesson was Gym. We were doing martial arts. I sat back and looked bored, I had this down. Black belt in kick boxing I went for lessons for 9 years had a load of trophies and medals. Put them in storage, all apart from one medal when we moved.

"Now, I will be putting you in girl-boy pairs" the scary looking teacher started "No complaints, or you'll be sent to Mr Mackey", a few groans rippled through the group.

"Stanley Marsh with Jude Monroe", the woman read from her clipboard, Wendy didn't look amused. "Kenny McCormick and Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger with Eric Cartman", I laughed aloud earning a dangerous look from Wendy "Christophé Delorne with Rhiannon Edwards, Angela Roy…" I zoned out just about then. Then I heard my named called. "- with Francesca Johnson", she pointed to a mat; I'd missed who I was being paired with. Then Craig Tucker stepped onto the crash mat.

"This is going to be fun", I said evilly as Craig remained stony faced, he flipped me off and looked anywhere but at me.

"The aim of this is to show any skills you may have in self defence or martial arts, your aim is not to hurt anyone", people grumbled "But, you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs". I rounded on Craig who just stared at me.

"I'm not gonna hit a girl", he said plainly, eyeing me with his 6-7 inches advantage.

"Not even a girl", I started as I advanced "Who can do this?" I questioned as I swung my leg up, smacking him twice in the chest with both my legs. Craig's eyes shot open as the wind was knocked from him, he double over instantly.

"That", he stood back up "Was an unfair shot. No warning the sparring was going to begin", I shrugged.

"Rules are made to be broken".

**-**

**GAH! This is a really quick update before I go to sleep; I only got one lesson done and about 5 minutes of Gym. This tells me this is going to be a loooooong fanfiction… **

**Love you all, yadda yadda yadda, review send in OC's because I'm still pining for them.**

**5kinnys (: x**


	5. Chapter 5: Upside Down

_Underdog!_

_Just look at the mess you made,_

_It's such a shame, a shame,_

_That we had to find out this way,_

_Revenge loves company, three makes it a crowd,_

_So wash out your mouth, and sit this one out._

I was breathing hard as I blew my bangs away from my eyes, people had stopped fighting now but me and Craig were still very much involved. What he lacked in speed and agility he made up for in strength, my multiple quick painful and carefully placed hits matched his strong and tactical swipes. He seemed to just be knocking me back instead of punching me, I avoided his crotch, I knew nothing was worse in a fight than to be kicked or kick someone in the balls. It just made you look like an idiot, because you basically cheat. I heard a few people chanting my name, and a few others chanting Craig's. Craig's dark bangs were stuck to his forehead and his hat lay discarded on the mat a few inches from the edge.

"Come on Craig! Stop being a pussy!" a guy with dark brown hair shouted from one side, Craig didn't even bother to turn or stop, he just flipped him off over his shoulder. He obviously was getting bored of our sparring, I suddenly dropped into a crouch, swiping his legs from underneath him easily.

"Shit!" he managed to mutter as he started to fall forward, but with a grace I wouldn't have foreseen he managed to stay up, in my shock I was off guard. Craig picked me up with one arm around my waist then tipped me upside down and put both his arms around my waist, dangling me there. I folded my arms.

"Well that was a crap end to that fight", I sniffed, waiting for him to put me down. Craig didn't say anything but spun me back up the right way and set me on my feet, I was not going to let people think I was thrown off. Thennnn that plan went down the toilet as I stumbled forward into the human wall which was Craig, he raised an eyebrow as I gained my balance, sticking out my chin daring him to say anything. He didn't.

"Well", the quite manly gym teacher boomed "You two were the only ones who didn't suck ass at that… Everyone to the showers!" she clapped her hands and waved us off. I walked slowly back to the changing rooms, patting down my pretty much ruined hair 'Well _freakin_ done Fucker', I thought as I banged open the door and began to change. I got a few glances from the others, I rummaged around in my bag.

"Hey" I looked around, then up. A _reaaaallly_ tall girl with gold-blonde curls smiled down at me, she held up a brush and I thought I might cry "You seem to need it, no offense or anything" she laughed "I'm Angela Roy, call me Angie". I nodded as I took the brush.

"Thank you _so_ much! I'm Francesca Johnson, Frankie or Chess is fine", as I dragged the brush through my unruly cherry-red hair. She seemed nice, and _damn_ anyone who helped me in my 'time of need' was high up on my list. Oh yesss, lunch next.

"No worries", she replied, I gave her back the brush and pulled out my pocket mirror, inspecting my hair carefully. Once I was happy with it, I slung my satchel back over my shoulder.

"See you around", I waved to Angie as I came out of the sweat-and-cheap-disinfectant smelling changing rooms, breathing in a deep lungful of cool, sharp Colorado air. I was trippin balls big time as I made my way to the Cafeteria, where would I sit? With Kenny and the other three, would they even want me there? With Jude, even though she barely even knew me? My problems were solved as I walked inside, two large tables sat in a corner near the side of the Cafeteria I'd come in from. Pretty much everyone I'd talked to and more sat there. Kenny saw me, beamed and waved me over frantically.

"Duuuuuuuuude! Vean you gotta meet Frankie", Jude said to a drunk looking guy who sat on one side of her, Stan sat on the other. He had looong brown hair with light streaks, unfocused blue eyes and wore a tie die shirt, ripped jeans and a tie dye neckerchief. I bumped fists with him too. "Vean, Chess. Chess, Vean", Jude motioned to each other as she said our names. Kenny had gotten up and started pulling me over to his side of the table, I sat down next to him by a disgruntled looking Cartman, I wrinkled my nose and turned to Kenny. He sat next to a pretty cool looking girl who winked at me.

"M'names Chelsea, Chelsea Richey", she grinned; I noticed her bright red spider bites and eyebrow piercing. I laughed as I looked at her tank top, it said on the front: 'Hard work never killed anybody… But why take the chance?'. "You're Frankie right? Kenny didn't shut up about you in History", she rolled her eyes, Kenny nodded.

"Yep, that's me" I smiled, pulling out the apple my Mom somehow sneaked into my bag. I looked at it, frowned but bit into it anyway. I screwed up my face and went to throw it into the bin a few metres away, before I knew it Kenny had taken it and was munching on his first mouthful. I looked at my empty hand still posed as if I was holding the apple, then up to Kenny. Chelsea laughed and I grinned, mock punching Kenny in the shoulder. "I could've wanted that!", Kenny made a mock startled yelp and a jump as I hit him, rubbing the spot as if it was tender.

"You were gonna throw it in the bin!" he argued, dropping the innocent act and sticking out his tongue, I rolled my eyes and leant me elbows on the edge of our table propping up my chin on my hands, surveying the two tables. Then I realised there was a small-ish table to the side which sat 5 boys, Craig, Tweek and three others I didn't know. A jock-ish looking brown haired kid, an African dude with a 'T' on his sweater and a dirty-blonde haired kid in a check shirt joined the two I met at the bus stop. I gave Craig such a look as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, he flipped me off. I resisted the urge to growl.

The Lucy girl with the wicked green outfit from Trig sat with a tall looking goth kid with dark curly hair, he only seemed to smile when he was talking to Lucy… Huh, I'd keep that noted. On a separate table Angie sat with Wendy and the curly-but-straightened-to-death haired blonde from the bus, they had a few jocks around them. Karina sat with Kyle, an amused smile on his lips as he listened to her talk and blow bubbles with her pink gum. AJ from the Bus sat at the opposite end of Wendy's table, talking to some other sporty looking girls she got up and approached Craig's table, talking to the 'T' sweater guy. The little blonde boy from before the bus sat talking to Nikki, he was sitting next to Cartman, Kenny was still eating my apple but was in deep conversation with Chelsea. Stan was telling a joke to a highly entertained Jude, whose laugh was _hilariously_ loud. Vean was listening to something on his iPod, Rhiannon sat with the two guys from trig, meanwhile a goth-ish looking kid was sending murderous glares toward her. A small girl with lace fingerless gloves drummed along with her index fingers to a song on her iPod, I loved her tartan pleated skirt and converse combo.

"Chesssss?" Kenny waved his fingers in front of my face, and laughed when I looked surprised but tried to look like I _hadn't_ been spacing. He tossed the apple core into the bin. "You heard about a party this weekend? At Bob Walker's house?" I shook my head, my heart rising to my throat at the thought of being invited. "Oh! Well pretty much everyone is heading up there at 7 on Saturday, maybe you could come with?" he waggled his eyebrows, I ruffled his hair sticking out my tongue, he laughed and shook his hair like a dog making it fall back into its original position.

"That'd be really cool; jeez I didn't think being a new kid was this easy…" I thanked Kenny.

"Yeah well, you're picked up straight away in small towns like this", he shrugged then winked "And you're welcome"

"Right now people. Is there a place where you kids go to smoke here? I'm dying for a joint here", I spoke to the table, well, mainly to Jude because I figured if anyone knew where there was a smokers corner it would be her.

"Follow me"

**-**

**Ugh, like over 10 days since I updated this… Damn. Got a bit caught up in typing drabbles that no one will ever read. This was finished while eating Cartman The Elephants (Eric the Elephants but come on, humour me people)**

**Have you been drinkin'? **

**If your answer was no…**

**Why not!? **

**5kinnys**

**(Not accepting any more Oc's for the minute)**


	6. Chapter 6: Well I

_And I found that round here,  
In this city,  
That I won't disappear,  
In this city,  
I got nothing to fear,  
In this city,  
In this city,_

_Close those doors,  
Close those doors now,  
Now, now, just keep em open,  
Keep em open,  
Yeah, keep em open._

I turned blinking; Craig was motioning with his head to the doors. The little bobble on his hat wiggled, Jude had got up as well a lazy smile on her face as she came around near us two. I put my satchel back on just in case it took longer than expected for whatever reason; we wanted more smokes, someone wanted to _buy_ some or we got too stoned or something. I don't know, but just in case. I quirked the corner of my mouth at Craig but decided not to say anything, that would just satisfy him. I was really puzzled to why he offered, and damn could he hear from that far away? Crazy dick, probably a complete paedo as well, considering he didn't seem to like me all that much earlier. Freak.

"Teachers don't even _bother_ setting foot in this bat-shit crazy place", Jude buzzed, well she murmured sort of thing but her stoned voice sounded like a buzz. Just live with it okay? I nodded, Craig strolled along behind us, easily keeping up with his looooong legs. He had his hands buried in his pockets and a stony expression which was completely unreadable, like completely. You'd guess that 'stony' would be unhappy, but it was just so _fixed_ I'd never be able to do that; ever I can't keep a straight face at all.

Jude hummed a tuneless song that I certainly didn't recognise as we turned another corner, there was no one around as far as I could tell. But damn it was pretty cool. It was like a skate park, all concrete steps, ramps scattered for no reason and randomly dumped crates that must've had school stuff in before but they'd just thrown back here where no one would see them. I smiled.

"I like it", I said simply, Jude nodded enthusiastically as I pulled out my joint bag sitting down lightly on a bizarrely placed concrete block, the thick brown paper smelt strongly of marijuana I inhaled happily and pulled out a joint. Jude had produced her own and was already puffing away, Craig was unrolling some notes from his jean pocket, he offered them to me and nodded at the joints. I took the money, counted it and then handed some back with a smile.

"I'm not that much, especially not for a first buy", I said and showed the contents of the bag to him, he picked out two of my best wrapped smokes and nodded.

"Thanks", he grunted, I tilted my own joint on my lips. Jude offered me hers to light up mine; I put mine back between my lips and breathed in. The perfect feeling of pot in my lungs, I held it steady as Craig sheltered the cigarettes with one hand and leant in toward me. I was fully aware of his dark grey/blue eyes, his even darker fringe and the rim of his blue hat- Yeah then I kinda got cut off because we'd obviously had our joints pressed together to get his lit, then all to soon there was a glow of orange embers at the end and he was back up at 6ft something. Stoic as ever. I pulled out my already battered schedule.

"Ugh, Health Class next" I slurred in dismay, my burning joint bobbing on my lips. The words merged together slightly on the piece of paper, I felt warm, fuzzy and content even though I was absolutely freezing just moments ago. There was ice which had once been snow but was trampled to a dark, slippery sheet everywhere with only a centimetre or so of powdery snow over the top and our breaths plumed up into the bland overcast sky.

"Yeah pretty much everyone has it, M'kay Mackey's taking it this year" I heard Jude say as I put away my schedule and the paper bag after rolling it up carefully and slipping it into the ripped lining of my satchel.

"I hate Mackey", Craig rumbled from my other side, his voice sounded somehow happier or something from the joint no doubt. My Pa had gotten some ace pot in his time, mixed with like nothing. My Dad was a legennddd and got away with _all_ of it, the weirdest thing is, is that he stuffed my (well _a_ mattress I was going to use) completely **full** of marijuana. After I'd gotten all of it out I found a tiny note 'If you're gonna have to live you might as well be fucked out of your head while you do it Frankie, lots of love Pa' it was the weirdest but coolest thing ever. It made me cry a lot though, I have the said note tacked to my wall along with a load of other pictures of me and dad, my friends from New Jersey and some shots of the snow I snagged in the 2 weeks I was free.

"He sounds… Interesting?" I said in a weird voice, there was the lovely muffled sheet in my ear which was always present when I smoked.

"More like a stupid prick with a crap voice and says freakin' M'kay to everything", Jude commented with one of her crazy but so cool laughs on the end. I grinned stupidly, Craig just rolled his eyes. I blew a smoke ring, watching it disappear into nothing then I remembered something. I rummaged around in the bottom of my bag, the last time I'd used it was before summer so the bottle was in there. My grin grew even bigger till it could've probably split my face in half; I produced the bottle of bubbles, my joint burning away in the opposite hand. I unscrewed the cap, took a draw on my smoke I pulled out the wand and blew the smoke into a bubble. I popped the smoky grey sphere with my fingernail laughing as the vapour escaped. Jude looked ecstatic.

We amused ourselves with a few more joints each and the bubbles. Even Craig submitted and had a go, it was like wearing rose tinted sunglasses everything seemed funnier and better somehow. There was a ringing sound, I remembered after a few moments that it was the bell. I trampled my latest smoke and swiped the air to get rid of the last lingering swirls of smoke, and smiled pulling my satchel back over my shoulder. Craig stubbed his smoke out on a block, flicking it away into the snow; Jude crushed hers with the heel of her foot and we were ready to go. Though I actually had no idea _where_ Health Class was, I was dreading it anyway if they did the plastic-baby module mine would be dead within the week. I mean come on, I'm not as stupid as to get pregnant as a teenager and that's completely different to being a mum when you're ancient. It means you have a life and no time to play with or feed a plastic doll or a real baby, my Mum had given me 'the' implant a few years early than most were available. She knew what South Park was like already, she'd lived there and she knew what pretty much went on. So I was going to get into _a lot_ of trouble with this M'kay Mackey dude if we got handed out the baby things.

"Lessgo", Jude pointed behind her with her thumb, and then started walking the opposite way. I laughed shaking my air-filled head, I followed her and Craig, who hadn't said a word, pushed his hands back into his pockets and trailed along beside us. Then I gasped.

"Shit! My joint bag!" Because we'd used more in the bubbles episode I'd left the brown paper bag on the step. Concrete thing. I rushed around the corner slipping violently to one side but somehow keeping my balance as I bumbled up to the concrete block. I scooped up the bag and cried "Baby! Don't worry, Mummy will _never ever_ leave you again", and hugged it to my chest. Then I heard the laughing. On my left I saw a bristle of bright green hair, a girl seemed to be pissing herself laughing because of my baby antics. After a confused moment of silence I joined her, I started crying it was so funny.

"D-h-duude", I managed to choke out "I am high as a fa-hucking kite" she nodded, I walked over to her, leaning against a wall next to her. She looked surprised and awkward now, as though she didn't really know what to say "I'm Frankie, new kid. Can't be fucked with Health Class, something about Mkay," I slurred out awkwardly, the girl snickered but shut up quickly.

"Names Hedgehog", instantly my eyes travelled up to her truly mervelloso hair, I grinned widely and goofily.

"Well I'll be!"

**-**

**Because. Because. Because. **

**I'm bad at updating alright? Pretty damn bad, and I lost my password. That didn't really help to be honest.**

**Hope you enjoy, wrote this absolutely ages ago now…**

**Much love to Tight Hold On Death, again, because I feel like it.**

**And love Hedgehog.**


End file.
